


Verlieren ist okay

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Chess, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Penetration, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sucht und findet eine Möglichkeit Daniel von seiner Arbeit abzulenken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verlieren ist okay

**Author's Note:**

> Wie so oft, besten Dank an Athor für ihr Beta!

„Gardez!“ 

Oh Shit! Daniel fluchte innerlich. Der schwarze Turm bedrohte seine weiße Dame. Normalerweise warnte Jack ihn nicht, wenn seine Dame in Gefahr war, aber heute hatte er ihm wohl deutlich machen wollen, dass er, Daniel, auf dem besten Weg war das Spiel zu verlieren. 

Aber er hatte sich da ja selbst hereingeritten. Er hatte so unaufmerksam wie schon seit langem nicht mehr gespielt und Jack hatte ihn wenigstens zwei Mal darauf hinweisen müssen, dass er an der Reihe war. Seine Gedanken waren meilenweit entfernt gewesen – bei einer Inschrift, die ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Er wusste, dass er Jack gegenüber nicht fair war. Sie hatten nur wenige gemeinsame Abende, an denen sie wirklich mal dem Nichtstun, dem bloßen Trödeln und Ausspannen frönen konnten und heute war einer davon. Doch er hatte die Gedanken an die Arbeit nicht im Mountain gelassen, sondern mit in den Feierabend geschleppt. Schon seit dem Abendessen standen sie zwischen ihnen. Selbst diese Schachpartie hatte ihn nicht zum Abschalten bringen können. 

„Daniel, du bist an der Reihe.“ Braune Augen musterten ihn besorgt, als er trotz des leisen Tonfalls bei diesen Worten zusammengezuckte. „Wir können es auch sein lassen, trinken noch etwas und gehen heute mal früh schlafen“, bot Jack ihm an.

Einen Moment überlegte Daniel Jacks Vorschlag aufzugreifen, aber dann bestand er darauf, das Spiel zu Ende zu bringen. Denn er befürchtete, dass er sich im Bett auch bloß rastlos hin und her wälzen würde. Und so nahm das … Unheil seinen Lauf. 

Denn als Jack mitbekam, wie er das nächste Mal wieder wegdriftete, machte er ihm ganz beiläufig einen Vorschlag: „Wer heute verliert muss bezahlen.“  
Damit hatte er Daniels ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, denn der liebte solche Herausforderungen.  
„Okay“, meinte er grinsend und nickte sofort zustimmend. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit meinte er: „Der Verlierer zahlt nächste Woche das Essen beim Chinesen, einverstanden?“  
„Fällt dir nicht noch was Besseres ein?“, fragte Jack mit einem sphinxhaften Lächeln. 

Daniel stutzte. Kein Essen? Was denn sonst? „Ist etwa die nächste Rate für deinen Wagen fällig?“, wollte er misstrauisch von Jack wissen.  
Der meinte nur: „Und wenn? Wer wäre besser geeignet sie zu bezahlen als du? So oft wie ich dich in der letzten Zeit rumkutschiert habe, weil dieses … Teil, das du Auto nennst, mal wieder nicht anspringen wollte?“  
„Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du mich so dazu bringen kannst, deinen Wagen mit zu finanzieren, oder?“ Die Entrüstung war nur gespielt und beide wussten es.

„Dann mach einen anderen Vorschlag.“  
„Keine Ahnung, Jack, worauf du hinaus willst“, stellte Daniel kopfschüttelnd und etwas ratlos fest, denn dass Jack irgendetwas ganz Spezielles im Kopf hatte, war seinem Gesichtausdruck zu entnehmen. Er sah ekelhaft … selbstgefällig aus. 

Jack ließ ihn noch einen Moment zappeln, wartete, ob noch ein Vorschlag folgte, dann sagte er nur ein Wort: „Sex.“ 

Im ersten Moment war Daniel sehr erstaunt. „Sex?“, wiederholte er stirnrunzelnd. Er schaute Jack verständnislos an und platzte raus: „Aber …das ist doch sowohl für den Verlierer als auch für den Gewinner eine Belohnung. Wieso …?“ 

Jack grinste diabolisch, senkte seine Stimme noch ein wenig, um lockend fortzufahren: „Aber es könnte sich doch bei dem Sex um Sex handeln, dem keiner von uns so ganz freiwillig zustimmen würde.“ 

Oh Shit! Die Worte und der Tonfall bliesen Daniels restliche Müdigkeit und Geistesabwesenheit wie mit einem Tornado weg. Seine Gedanken waren schlagartig nur noch von einer Idee besessen und die hatte nichts mehr mit irgendwelchen Inschriften zu tun. 

Vor Wochen schon hatte er seinem Freund angedeutet, dass er ihn gerne mal ans Bett fesseln würde, aber der Colonel hatte das ziemlich rigoros abgelehnt. Höflich aber bestimmt hatte er darauf bestanden, dass das nichts für ihn sei. Und Daniel hatte von der anderen Variante – er zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt – erst recht nichts wissen wollen. 

Und jetzt kam dieses Angebot! 

Der Wissenschaftler brauchte Sicherheit, dass sie über dasselbe sprachen und stieß hastig hervor: „Woran … genau …. hattest du gedacht?“  
Jack bemerkte seine Ungeduld und Erwartungshaltung und enttäuschte ihn nicht: „Der Verlierer stimmt zu, dass ihn der Gewinner ans Bett fesseln darf.“ 

Oh Gott! Das war´s! Ein wirklich unwiderstehlicher Einsatz! Daniels Augen wanderten sofort zum Schachbrett. Obwohl O´Neill einen Springer und einen Läufer mehr hatte, war die Aufgabe nicht unlösbar. Ganz und gar nicht. Er glaubte fest, dass er mit ein klein wenig Konzentration das Spiel leicht gewinnen könnte und stimmte zu. 

Zuerst sah es auch ganz danach aus. Die Aussicht auf Erfüllung seiner Phantasien beflügelte Daniel und nach zähem Ringen konnte er tatsächlich Jacks Läufer schlagen und gewann auch dessen letzten Springer. Der Archäologe musste sich aber eingestehen, dass es schwieriger als sonst war, denn Jack spielte längst nicht so leichtsinnig und unorthodox wie normalerweise. 

Da schien sein lieber Colonel ja wohl auch so motiviert wie schon lange nicht mehr zu sein!

Das war Jack in der Tat. Er hatte den Vorschlag nur gemacht, weil er sich hundertprozentig, na gut, neunundneunzig Prozent sicher war, dass Daniel das Spiel nicht mehr gewinnen konnte. Und jetzt hatte der verflixte Wissenschaftler ihn tatsächlich unter Zugzwang gebracht! Jack überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus der Situation wieder heraus käme. Er machte zwei, drei Anläufe eine Figur zu ziehen und verwarf sie jedoch jedes Mal wieder, weil der Zug Daniel auf lange Sicht einen Vorteil geboten hätte. 

Doch unvermittelt kam ihm eine Idee. Wer sagte denn, dass die Partie einzig und allein auf dem Schachbrett entschieden würde? Wenn es ihm gelänge, Daniels Aufmerksamkeit nachhaltig zu stören, hätte er vielleicht noch eine Chance. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver musste her und Jack hatte auch schon eine brillante Idee. Okay, zugegeben, die Methode war nicht ganz fair, aber er hatte ja auch sehr viel zu verlieren. 

„Ich muss mal eben zur Toilette“, entschuldigte er sich und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er verschwand für ein paar Minuten. 

Daniel studierte die Aufstellung auf dem Schachbrett und spielte im Geist schon mal einige Züge durch. Ja, es sah wirklich gut aus für ihn.

Als Jack wieder zurückkam, legte er ein kleines Gästehandtuch neben das Brett. „Wer gewinnt, darf das hier benutzen“, meinte er dazu. 

Daniel warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, dann griff er nach dem Handtuch. Neugierig wickelte er es aus und sog überrascht die Luft ein. Er hielt einen dunkelblauen Vibrator in der Hand. Kühl, biegsam, samtig - unpersönlich. Er blickte rasch zu Jack auf. Welche Überraschungen hielt der noch für ihn auf Lager? Wenn dies hier vorbei war, sollten sie dringend miteinander reden und dieses Mal würde er sich von Jack nicht vertrösten lassen. Da gab es noch Seiten an Jack, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Dieser Vibrator war nur eine davon. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Jack so etwas besaß, sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Und jetzt gab Jack so viel von sich preis. 

Von da an lief Daniels Phantasie Amok und überschwemmte ihn mit Bildern von einem Jack, der sich selbst damit befriedigte. Dann ein nackter Jack, der gefesselt seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war und von ihm mit diesem dunkelblauen … Ersatz befriedigt wurde. 

Im Endeffekt führte es dazu, dass er die Deckung seiner Dame nicht genügend beachtete… 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Gardez!" 

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Ob O´Neill überhaupt wusste, wie subtil er da gerade war? Denn Daniel musste ja nicht nur auf seine Dame acht geben. Welch eine Großzügigkeit von Jack, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er unweigerlich am Verlieren war! Er warf Jack einen empörten Blick zu.

Doch der grinste ihn nur an. Sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Es war ihm nachhaltig gelungen seinen Freund vom Grübeln abzulenken. Das war eine Sache. Der weitere Verlauf des Abends eine ganz andere. Jack schoss für einen winzigen Moment der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob er Daniel gewinnen lassen sollte, dann verwarf er ihn wieder. Denn das würde ja im Umkehrschluss bedeuten, dass er verlieren müsste. Und dazu war er nicht bereit. 

Er würde gewinnen und er würde Daniel klar machen, dass auch Verlieren seine guten Seiten haben konnte. Daniel setzte sich beruflich oft viel zu sehr unter Druck und nahm Rückschläge viel zu schwer. Da sollte er wissen, dass es wenigstens im privaten Bereich okay war, auch mal zu verlieren. 

Jack beobachtete Daniel genau.

Der Archäologe knabberte nervös an seinem Daumen und fixierte das Brett. Normalerweise hätte Daniel an dieser Stelle aufgegeben und eingesehen, dass das Spiel nicht mehr zu gewinnen war. Oder Jack ein Remis angeboten. Aber daran war heute nicht zu denken. Er machte einen tollkühnen Zug, der mehr von Verzweiflung als von Überlegung diktiert wurde, aber Jack ließ sich zu nichts Unüberlegtem mehr hinreißen. 

Zwei Züge später hätte nicht einmal mehr Kasparow das Spiel gewinnen können und Dr. Jackson musste sich dem Unvermeidlichen stellen. Er hatte verloren. Ausgerechnet heute!  
Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann kippte er seinen König um und schaute Jack an.  
Gott sei Dank stand kein Triumph in Jacks Augen. So zwang er sich möglichst leichthin zu sagen:„Du hast gewonnen.“ Die Worte fielen ihm nie leicht und heute schon gar nicht.  
Beiden war bewusst, dass Daniel einfach nicht damit gerechnet hatte zu verlieren.

„Ja.“ Ein Hauch von Überraschung schwang in Jacks Bestätigung mit. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Daniel zu besiegen und was noch viel wichtiger war, die Herausforderung zu gewinnen.

„Okay.“ Daniel stieß die Luft, die er seit seinen letzten Worten angehalten hatte, hörbar aus. Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer.“ Er wollte es hinter sich bringen, ehe er noch mehr Zeit hatte, sich Einzelheiten auszumalen. Er war verwirrt. Der Absturz in die Realität war zu schnell erfolgt, sein Gehirn war noch immer in verschwommenen Hirngespinsten über einen gefesselten Jack gefangen. Nun musste er sich dem Colonel ausliefern. Er hatte Mühe dieses Konzept in Übereinklang zu bringen mit dem, was er sich eigentlich von dem Ausgang des Abends erwartet hatte. 

O´Neill zwang sich, sich nicht von dem Blick Marke „Verwundetes Reh“, den Daniel gerade zur Schau stellte, beeindrucken zu lassen. Der Archäologe hätte wahrscheinlich keine Minute gezögert seinen Gewinn einzufordern, wäre die Partie anders ausgegangen. So würde er sich jetzt auch kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden lassen, wenn er die getroffene Abmachung einhielt.

Jack ließ Daniel vorgehen, um ihm ein paar Minuten zu geben. Er räumte noch das Schachspiel auf, stellte ihre benutzten Gläser in die Spülmaschine, suchte einige Schals zusammen und ging noch einmal in den Wohnraum zurück, um auch den Vibrator einzusammeln. Dann folgte er seinem Freund.

Daniel saß im Bett, angelehnt an das Kopfteil, mit nacktem Oberkörper, seine Brille auf der Nase und blätterte achtlos in einem Mittelalter-Magazin. 

Jack ließ bewusst die Schals und das Handtuch mit dem Sexspielzeug neben Daniel auf das Bett fallen. Direkt in sein Blickfeld. Damit sein Freund sich gar nicht erst in Sicherheit wähnte. 

Dann begann er sich auszuziehen. 

Daniel legte das Magazin zur Seite, stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und beobachtete ihn dabei. Bloß nicht auf das Handtuch schauen. Er versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass es war wie immer. Dass Jack nichts täte, was ihm nicht gefiele. Dass Jack keine unerfüllbaren Ansprüche stellen würde. Trotzdem war ihm nicht wohl dabei und so war es mehr ein Gemisch aus Stolz und Trotz, das ihn nicht um Aufschub bitten ließ, als wirklich die Überzeugung, dass er - sie - jetzt das Richtige täten.

Da Jack keiner der Chippendales war, war er rasch an seiner Unterhose angekommen, derer er sich auch noch entledigte. 

Daniel schlug die Bettdecke zurück.  
Jack trat zum Bett und war beruhigt zu sehen, dass Daniel keinen Rückzieher machen wollte. Da konnte er glatt darüber hinwegsehen, dass Daniel seinen Short anbehalten hatte.  
Nun, vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht. Da konnten sie erst einmal so tun, als wäre es business as usual, ehe sie dann zu dem unbekannten Teil übergingen. Er kniete sich neben Daniel auf das Bett, zog ihm als erstes die Brille ab und legte sie sicher zur Seite. 

Daniel rutschte so weit herunter im Bett, bis er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam und warf Jack einen sehr skeptischen Blick zu, als der sich jetzt neben ihm ausstreckte.  
Grinsend stellte Jack fest: „Ich fresse dich schon nicht, keine Sorge!” und legte seine Hand in Daniels Halsbeuge.  
„Da habe ich auch keine Sorge“, schnaubte Daniel abschätzig.  
„Was ist es dann?“, fragte Jack überraschend ernst und ließ seine Fingerspitzen ganz sanft über Daniels Brust streichen.

Daniel seufzte. Ja, wenn er das nur selber ganz genau wüsste! Er hatte einfach nie an diese Möglichkeit gedacht. Da er der Jüngere war, hatte er meist wie selbstverständlich die Rolle des sexuell Aktiveren übernommen und Jack hatte ihn gewähren lassen. Und jetzt sollte er etwas tun, was seinem Selbstverständnis, seinem Rollenverhalten, diametral entgegenstand. Er wusste, dass es blöd und engstirnig klang, wenn er versuchen würde, das Jack jetzt zu erklären. Zumal er von Jack, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, dasselbe eingefordert hätte - so ließ er diese Frage unbeantwortet im Raume stehen. 

Als Jack merkte, dass keine Antwort mehr kommen würde, nahm er seine hauchzarten Berührungen wieder auf. Er ließ seinen Daumen über Daniels Brustwarze streichen, erst mit wenig Druck, dann, als sie sich aufrichtete mit etwas mehr. Seine zweite Hand führte dieselben Bewegungen auf der anderen Seite aus, zupfte und knetete sanft bis auch dieser Nippel sich aufrichtete. Immerhin schien Daniels Körper weniger Probleme mit der Situation zu haben als sein Intellekt.

Jack gab ihm noch ein paar Minuten Aufschub. Küsste sanft Daniels Lippen, strich mit seinen Händen beruhigend über Daniels Körper - alles auf Besänftigung ausgerichtet und nicht auf Erregung. Daniel begann zu antworten, zog Jack in seine Arme und vertiefte den Kuss. 

Doch bevor der Wissenschaftler auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, dass er vom Haken war, beendete Jack den Kuss und richtete sich auf. Seine Finger umspannten Daniels linkes Handgelenk und hoben seinen Arm ein paar Zentimeter an.

Daniel schluckte hektisch, denn es war klar, was Jack jetzt von ihm wollte.  
„Einverstanden?“, erkundigte sich Jack.  
Was musste Jack ihn denn noch lange fragen? Konnte er es nicht einfach tun? So erwiderte Daniel trotzig und leicht gereizt: „Ich hätte ja nicht zu akzeptieren brauchen.“  
Jack lachte nur und nahm es als – widerwillige – Zustimmung. 

Er griff nach einem Schal und band Daniels linke Hand an dem Kopfteil des Bettes fest, dann, ohne noch einmal nachzufragen, verfuhr er genauso mit der rechten Hand. 

Daniel probierte sofort die Festigkeit der Fesseln, doch offensichtlich wusste Jack wie so etwas ging. Er konnte seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen und kam sich ziemlich ausgeliefert und verletzlich vor.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Jack sich wieder aufrichtete und neben ihm kniend auf ihn herunterschaute. Forschend hielt Jack Ausschau nach Zeichen von Unbehagen, doch Daniel ließ ihn nicht hinter die Fassade seiner gespielten Gleichgültigkeit schauen und meinte leicht spöttisch: „Zufrieden?“

„Noch nicht.“ Er rutschte ein Stückchen tiefer, ergriff den Rand von Daniels Boxershorts und zog sie langsam nach unten. Im ersten Moment half Daniel nicht mit, überlegte, ob er passiven Widerstand leisten sollte. 

Doch als Jack sich vorbeugte und leichte Küsse auf den Teil seines Penis hauchte, der nicht mehr mit Stoff bedeckt war, sagte er sich, dass das Jack war und dass er schließlich zugestimmt hatte. Er hob seine Hüften etwas an, um Jack seine Aufgabe zu erleichtern. Millimeterweise zog Jack die Shorts herunter und Daniels Schwanz reagierte auf die unregelmäßigen Berührungen durch Jacks Lippen. 

Es wuchs weiter sichtbar an, nachdem Jack ihm die Shorts abgestreift hatte und sich mit kleinen Bissen und Küssen von den Fußgelenken über die Knie wieder nach oben vorarbeitete. Dazu drückte er Daniels Beine etwas auseinander, um besonders die weichen Innenseiten der Schenkel berühren zu können. 

Als Jack Lippen dann endlich an seinen Hoden angekommen waren, atmete Daniel hörbar ein. Bisher fühlte es sich weit besser an, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war überrascht darüber, denn er war es nicht gewohnt, einfach nur so dazuliegen und Jack die ganze Initiative zu überlassen. 

Er öffnete seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr und Jack seufzte beruhigt auf. Er schien seinem Ziel, dass Daniel die Situation trotz aller Vorbehalte genießen sollte, ein Stückchen näher gekommen zu sein. Er massierte mit einem Finger die Haut hinter Daniels Hoden und wurde für diese Berührung mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt. Jack kniete sich zwischen Daniels Beine, legte eine Hand in Daniels Kniekehle und schob dessen rechtes Bein ein ganzes Stück angewinkelt nach oben. Die zweite Hand stoppte keinen Moment die sanfte Massage und ein leichtes Zittern durchlief Daniels Körper. 

„Mach weiter“, wisperte er und reckte sich Jacks Hand so weit entgegen, wie es die Fesseln erlaubten.  
Wow! Das klang aber schon ganz gewaltig nach Kapitulation. Wenn er je eine Genehmigung hatte haben wollen, dann hatte Daniel sie ihm ja wohl gerade gegeben.  
Jack griff nach dem Vibrator und machte ihn auf der langsamsten Stufe an. 

Ein leises, elektrisches Summen erklang. Daniel war zwar theoretisch klar, was als nächstes kommen würde, aber trotzdem spürte er, wie sich bei diesem Geräusch ein leichtes Unbehagen in seiner Magengegend breit machte. Denn wie würde es wirklich sein, von Jack mit diesem Gegenstand berührt zu werden? Jacks Finger, Jacks Zunge, das war etwas anderes – das war Jack! Aber dieses blaue … Silikonzeug?  
Er wappnete sich, doch als erstes berührte ihn Jack nur an seinem Oberschenkel.  
Es war ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm, vielleicht ein bisschen kühl. Deshalb war er froh, als Jack die nächsten Minuten mit dem Teil noch nicht die ganz empfindlichen Regionen aufsuchte. 

Jack streichelte über seine Beine, was angenehm vibrierte, stupste seinen Bauch und seinen Bauchnabel, was Daniel fast zum Lachen brachte, glitt über seine Brustwarzen und das sanfte Vibrieren an dieser Stelle schickte einen Schwall von Vergnügen durch seinen Körper. Himmel! Das fühlte sich gar nicht schlecht an!  
Von diesem Moment an wartete Daniel darauf, dass Jack wieder abwärts wandern würde, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das an anderen Stellen noch weit heftigere Reaktionen auslösen würde. 

Jack ließ ihn nicht allzu lange warten und glitt mit dem sanften Summen wieder tiefer. Er ließ Daniels Kniekehle los und meinte leise: „Halt das Bein selber hoch.“  
Statt einer Antwort zog Daniel auch sein zweites Bein nach oben und bot sich Jack dar.  
Jack musste schwer schlucken. Es erregte ihn sehr, wie schnell sein - zu Beginn so misstrauischer Freund - Freude an dem Spiel gefunden hatte. Jack belohnte diese überwältigende Kooperation mit einem Kuss auf Daniels heißes Glied. 

Daniel presste ein „Mehr!“ zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und atmete unregelmäßig. 

Jack hatte keinerlei Absicht ihm „mehr“ zu verweigern und angelte mit seiner freien Hand nach der Tube mit dem Gleitmittel. Während er den Vibrator ganz vorsichtig und langsam über Daniels Erektion gleiten ließ, drang er mit einem Finger in Daniel ein. 

Als Daniel daraufhin mit einem lauten Stöhnen die Schals umklammerte, die seine Handgelenke fesselten, musste auch Jack leise aufstöhnen. Sein Freund hatte gar keine Ahnung wie begehrenswert er für ihn in diesem Moment war!  
Er nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und Daniel stöhnte erneut. 

Vielleicht sollte er sich doch etwas mehr beeilen, musste Jack auf einmal denken. Er wanderte mit dem Vibrator tiefer und ließ ihn direkt neben seinen Fingern über Daniels Anus streichen. Dann zog er seine Finger langsam zurück und es war nur noch das leise Vibrieren direkt auf der äußerst sensitiven Haut.  
Daniels Stöhnen ging in ein Wimmern über. „Bitte“, flüsterte er, ehe er es noch verhindern konnte.  
Jack drang vorsichtig in ihn ein, die zweite Hand fuhr derweil beruhigende Kreise über Daniels Oberschenkel. 

Aber das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn Daniel brauchte nicht besänftigt werden. Er war selbst überrascht, wie gut es sich anfühlte, auch wenn es im ersten Augenblick so ganz anders war, als Jack in sich zu spüren. Außerordentlich gut - wenn er nicht zu intensiv darüber nachdachte, was für ein Bild er gerade abgab.  
Da war es wie Balsam auf sein wankendes Selbstgefühl, als Jack plötzlich mit emotionsgeladener Stimme heiser keuchte: „Gott, siehst du toll aus, Daniel! Wahnsinn!“ 

„Jack!“, stieß Daniel leicht geschockt hervor, denn das klang so gar nicht nach Colonel O´Neill. Komplimente hatten bisher noch nie Platz in ihrer Beziehung gehabt, ein gelegentliches, fast verschämtes „sieht nicht schlecht aus“, war bisher das höchste Lob gewesen. Wie ein rotglühender Strahl schoss es durch Daniel, allein das Verlangen, die Anerkennung in Jacks Stimme, ließ ihn schon wieder aufstöhnen. 

Mit einem innerlichen Lachen registrierte Jack, dass das genau die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit gewesen waren. Denn jetzt versuchte Daniel sich so zu bewegen, dass er mehr von dem Vibrator in sich aufnehmen konnte. Er ließ ein frustriertes „nein“ heraus, als ihn die Fesseln daran hinderten. Jack erlöste ihn, stieß vor und gab ihm im nächsten Moment die gewünschte Reibung.

Daniels Körper zitterte und das nicht nur, weil Jack gleichzeitig die Vibration um eine Stufe erhöht hatte. Die ganze Situation überwältigte ihn und ließ seinen Körper die Kontrolle übernehmen. Als Jack jetzt den Winkel etwas änderte und in seinem Innern den gewissen Punkt berührte, stöhnte er schon wieder. In einer Lautstärke, die ihm für einen Moment peinlich war. 

Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Jack, aber der grinste nur, beugte sich vor und leckte für Daniel deutlich sichtbar einmal lasziv die ganze Länge des Schwanzes rauf. 

Daniel presste die Augen zusammen, weil er Angst hatte, sonst auf der Stelle zu kommen. Es reichte schon so - die sanfte Massage seines Inneren jagte einen Schauer nach dem nächsten durch seinen Körper. Auf seiner heißen Haut fühlte sich Jacks Zunge fast kalt an, rau wie ein Sandpapier, obwohl sie ihm – im Kampf mit seiner Zunge – sonst immer weich und warm vorkam. Als Jack es noch einmal wiederholte und dann auf sein pochendes Glied wirklich kalte Luft pustete, merkte Daniel wie sich alles in ihm voller Erwartung verkrampfte. 

Doch Jack, der Schuft, nahm dem Ganzen die Spitze, indem er abermals den Winkel veränderte und für einen Moment jede Bewegung einstellte. Daniel wusste nicht, ob er jetzt enttäuscht oder vielleicht doch lieber dankbar dafür sein sollte.

Nicht, dass Jack nicht auch jeden Moment hätte zum Ende kommen können, so überwältigt war er von Daniels Akzeptanz und Reaktion. Aber da er nicht wusste, wann sich ihm wieder so eine Gelegenheit bieten würde, hatte er sich im letzten Moment entschlossen, es noch ein wenig länger hinauszuzögern. Daniel noch etwas weiter auf den Weg des Sich-gehen-lassens zu schicken. Er war selbst ein wenig überrascht darüber, wie viel Freude und Genugtuung es ihm bereitete, Daniel so zu verwöhnen. Und wie viel Freude Daniel offensichtlich auch an dieser Position hatte, die er doch eigentlich nie hatte einnehmen wollen. Das gab es ja wohl noch einiges zu überdenken in der Zukunft.

Daniel?“ Er wollte, dass Daniels Aufmerksamkeit noch einmal für einen Moment zu ihm  
zurückkehrte.  
Daniel hatte Mühe, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, schaute dann aber in Jacks Gesicht.  
„Halt das Teil gut fest“, wisperte Jack befehlend und zog Daniels Füße langsam auf die Matratze zurück.  
Verständnislos ließ Daniel es geschehen und presste seine Hinterbacken fest zusammen  
„Streck jetzt deine Beine aus.“  
„Jack…“ Daniel zögerte, denn er wusste nicht, worauf Jack hinaus wollte. Er wusste nur, dass er gerade einen summenden Vibrator im Hintern hatte und Jack ihm befohlen hatte, das Teil nicht zu verlieren, wenn er sich jetzt bewegte. Das schien ihm ein bisschen viel Kontrolle für Jack zu sein. 

„Was ist?”, Jack streichelte über Daniels Schienbeine und schaute ihn mit einem solchen Blick voller Verlangen und Liebe an, dass Daniel nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Schon gut“, murmelte er und streckte sich langsam aus. Er würde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was er gerade tat, er würde es einfach machen. 

Als er lang ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag, rieb Jack seinen Bauch, drückte ihn etwas in die Matratze und Daniel spürte die sanften Vibrationen in seinem Hintern deutlicher.  
Jack verfolgte in seinem Gesicht jede seiner Regungen aufmerksam.  
Daniel konnte das nicht länger ertragen, schloss die Augen und überließ sich Jacks Händen, die seinen ganzen Oberkörper raufstreichelten, seine Brustwarzen rollten, bis er aufseufzte.  
Als die Berührungen nach einer Weile plötzlich aufhörten öffnete er erstaunt seine Augen. Hektisch atmend verfolgte er, wie Jack jetzt zum Kopfende des Betts krabbelte und seine linke Hand löste.  
Das konnte es doch noch nicht gewesen sein! Nein, er wollte, dass es weiter ging! 

„Dreh dich langsam auf den Bauch“, wies ihn Jack an.  
Noch einmal schickte ihm sein Gehirn eine kleine Vorausschau, wie er dann für Jack aussähe, aber er sagte sich realistischerweise, dass das nichts mehr zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte Jack schon so viel zugestanden, da könnte er ihm das auch noch erlauben.  
Vorsichtig rollte er sich rüber, schob sogar mit seiner freien Hand noch einmal den rutschenden Vibrator zurecht und streckte seinen Arm wieder über seinen Kopf, so dass Jack sein Handgelenk erneut festbinden konnte. 

Er keuchte in sein Kopfkissen und Jacks Hände streichelten seinen Rücken. Jack hauchte kleine Küsse in seinen Nacken, flüsterte liebevolle Worte ohne Sinn, ließ ihm Zeit. Bis er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte.  
Endlich sah Daniel ein, dass das hier nichts mit Befehlen und Kontrolle zu tun hatte. Jack zwang ihn nicht. Er konnte„nein” sagen, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. Und da merkte er zum ersten Mal, dass es ihm noch nicht genug war. Dass er noch weiter gehen wollte. Dass er noch mehr brauchte.

„Verbinde mir die Augen“, flüsterte Daniel.

Nur einen Moment überlegte Jack, dann griff er in sein Nachtschränkchen. Er holte die seidene Reiseschlafmaske heraus, die dort für den gar nicht so seltenen Fall lag, dass Daniel manchmal noch im Bett bis zum Morgengrauen lesen, er jedoch schlafen wollte. Ein klein wenig hatte ihn Daniels Vorschlag überrascht, doch dann sagte er sich, dass Dr. Jackson noch niemals jemand gewesen war, der etwas nur halb gemacht hatte. Wenn, dann warf er sich immer mit allem was er war hinein. Nicht immer zu seinem Vorteil. Aber dieses Mal schon, so wahr er Colonel O´Neill hieß!

Jack streifte Daniel die schwarze Maske über die Augen und zog das Gummiband so, dass es sich nirgends in seinen Haaren verfing. Seine Hände streichelten noch einen Moment Daniels Kopfhaut und glitten anschließend über den Hals auf die Schultern herunter. 

Daniels Verstand geriet ins Schwimmen. Noch niemals hatte er jemandem erlaubt ihn so weit zu bringen, über Grenzen hinaus, an die er eisern und fest geglaubt hatte. Aber er spürte, dass er es brauchte, dass er wissen wollte, wie es sich anfühlte nur noch Verlangen zu sein. Noch kämpften Vorurteile, festgefahrene Meinungen und Reste von Scham in seinem Innern mit diesem Wunsch nach Hingabe, aber wenn ihn jemand über den Punkt des rationalen Denkens hinaus bringen konnte, dann war es Jack. Er versuchte sich in die Empfindungen fallen zu lassen. 

Jacks Liebkosungen waren inzwischen an seinem Hintern angekommen und er knetete fest seine Pobacken. Zog sie auseinander, drückte sie zusammen und bewegte so den Vibrator in ihm, der ihm schon gar nicht mehr so sehr wie ein Fremdkörper vorkam. Alles was Daniel in diesem Moment machen konnte war, sich gegen das Laken zu reiben. 

Dann nahm ihm Jack auch diesen Einfluss. 

„Knie dich hin“, raunte eine spröde Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr und ein sanfter Biss in sein Ohrläppchen ließ Daniel erzittern. Jacks Hände umfassten fest Daniels Hüften und versuchten ihn in eine kniende Stellung zu ziehen. Daniel zog seine Beine an, drückte die Zehen in die Matratze und half ungeschickt mit, schob sich zentimeterweise höher. Die Arme drückte er durch, bis er auf allen vieren vor Jack kniete, den Kopf schwer gegen das Oberteil des Bettes gelehnt. Ein leichtes Tätscheln an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel machte ihm klar, dass er die Beine noch weiter spreizen sollte und ohne weiteres Nachdenken, kam er dem auch nach. 

Er öffnete sich und lieferte sich aus und musste von Jack gestoppt werden bevor es unangenehm wurde. Mit einer Hand schob Jack noch einmal den glitschigen Vibrator zurück, doch diese Bewegung war schon fast zu viel für Daniels aufgereizte Sinne. Wild stieß er mit seinem Unterkörper vor und zurück, in der Luft nach der Reibung suchend, die ihm jetzt fehlte. 

„Schhhh“, ein beruhigendes Streicheln seiner Oberschenkel, aber kein Versuch, seine Bewegungen zurück zu halten. Es war an Daniel selbst, noch einmal genügend Kraft zu finden, sich zu konzentrieren.  
Obwohl er nichts sehen konnte, drehte Daniel den Kopf, blickte über seine Schulter zurück und flehte: „Bitte, Jack, …bitte, bitte, …bitte…“, bis seine Stimme in etwas erstarb, das verdächtig viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schluchzen hatte.

„Was genau möchtest du?“ Eine ruhig gesprochene Frage, begleitet von zwei Küssen auf Daniels Pobacken. Obgleich Jack alles andere als ruhig war. Wenn seine Hände nicht auf Daniels Hüften gelegen hätten, hätten sie wahrscheinlich unkontrolliert gezittert. Noch niemals hatte Daniel ihn so drängend angefleht. Wenn er es überhaupt mal getan hatte, war es mehr ein spielerischer Befehl gewesen, eine sarkastische Aufforderung, nun endlich zum Ende zu kommen, aber niemals dieses rohe, unverfälschte Verlangen. Es traf ihn bis ins Innerste. 

„Dich.“ Daniels Stimme kippte und er musste neu ansetzen: „Bring … du … es zu Ende.”  
Gott sei Dank verstand ihn Jack sofort. Erwartete keinerlei Erklärung und konnte dem Wunsch nicht schnell genug nachkommen. 

Es war Jack schon klar, dass Daniel keine bewusste, rationale Entscheidung getroffen hatte in diesem Moment. Aber dass er schon so weit in Daniels Unterbewusstsein war, dass er Erfüllung automatisch mit ihm assoziierte, machte ihn euphorisch.

Sofort ersetzte er den Vibrator durch seinen Schwanz und Daniel schrie in höchster Begeisterung: „Ja!“ als er in ihn eindrang. Endlich war es Jack und er konnte sich erlauben, zu seinem Höhepunkt zu kommen.  
Von da an verloren sich Daniels Äußerungen in einem unentzifferbaren Gemisch aus Englisch, Abydonisch und etwas, das wie Goa´uld-Flüche klang.

Jack hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Daniel beim Sex so laut werden konnte. 

Aber für Daniel zählte nichts mehr als das überwältigende Gefühl nichts als nur Empfindung zu sein. Kein Denken mehr, keine Unsicherheit, kein Abwägen, nur Fallenlassen.  
In Jacks Umarmung. In Jacks Körper, der seinen jetzt so perfekt umschloss. In Jacks Hand, die jetzt endlich seinen Schwanz umfasste und zu all den Sensationen noch eine weitere hinzufügte. 

Als Jack ein wenig fester zudrückte und: „Lass los!“, flüsterte, schnappte Daniel noch einmal hektisch nach Luft, dann ließ er sich von seinem Sinnenrausch überwältigen. Fiel in das Nichts, in dem Jack ihn auffing, festhielt, Halt gab. Seine Muskelkontraktionen nahmen auch Jack mit, ließen ihn ebenfalls Erfüllung finden. Daniel stöhnte laut auf, als seine aufs äußerste geschärften Sinne ihm mitteilten, dass jetzt auch Jack in ihm seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Gemeinsam schwelgten sie in diesem Atemzug höchster Intimität, ehe es sich anfühlte, als würden sie langsam, aber unaufhaltsam, wieder in zwei Körper auseinanderdriften. 

Jacks Hand an Daniels Schwanz wurde sanfter, langsamer und ihrer beider Atem war nicht mehr ganz so stakkatoartig. Jack verharrte in ihm, gab ihm noch einen Moment das Gefühl überwältigender Geborgenheit. 

Als Jack jedoch merkte, dass Daniel Mühe hatte auf seinen Knien zu bleiben, zog er sich behutsam zurück und half Daniel, sich neben ihn zu legen. Erst dann löste er die Schals von den Handgelenken. Als Letztes nahm er Daniel die Augenmaske ab, hauchte einen Kuss auf jedes Augenlid und umschlang Daniel fest mit seinen Armen. 

Daniel antwortete mit einem gehauchten Kuss auf Jacks schwitzige Stirn, zu erschöpft, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen oder irgendetwas zu sagen.

Aber das hielt nicht allzu lange an. Schon bald drängte sich Daniel noch etwas näher an Jack heran, brachte seinen Kopf in Jacks Halsbeuge und murmelte dort: „Oh, Jack, das … war …“ 

„Ja…?“, wollte Jack mit einer Spur von Beklemmung wissen, als so gar nichts mehr kam.

„Das war so, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit wieder mal verlieren werde“, beruhigte ihn Daniel sofort. 

„Wann immer du willst, Daniel“, lächelte Jack, zutiefst beglückt, dass sein Freund nicht plötzlich Gewissensbisse bekommen hatte. Dann gab er sich einen gewaltigen Ruck und meinte: „Aber ich glaube, zuerst werde ich einmal verlieren.“

„Wann immer du willst, Jack“, wiederholte Daniel in genau demselben begeisterten Tonfall und angelte nach der Bettdecke …. 

 

\---------------------ENDE------------------

 

@Antares, März 2005


End file.
